


Scoundrel

by Drunk_Idjit



Series: Skynet Global Wingman Network [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Idjit/pseuds/Drunk_Idjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a timestamp of their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoundrel

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I would at least expand of their first kiss since the ending was so rushed

Dean heard a knock at the door and got up to answer, figuring the gang was all gonna show up for movie night he had stocked up on beer and snacks for the night.

He opened the door and was surprised to find Cas, by himself.

"Oh umm.. Hello, Dean. Am I the first one here?" He asked nervously. 

"Yeah, make yourself at home though, you want a beer?"

"Yes, please," Castiel answered as he sat on the couch. 

Dean came out with 2 beers, popping the top off each and handed one to Cas. "Well I guess we should wait till everyone shows up. I got the classic Star Wars trilogy," he said with a huge smile on his face. It was his favorite trilogy and he couldn't wait to re-watch it.

"Oh," Cas answered, "I haven't seen them." 

Dean looked at him, a bug eyed expression on his face. "Wait, seriously. You haven't seen Star Wars?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Umm..no?" Castiel answered. "I mean, I guess I'll see them tonight so...." 

"Yeah but, how have you not seen Star Wars, Cas? I mean the only people in the universe who haven't seen Star Wars are the characters in Star Wars and that's 'cause they lived 'em, Cas. That's 'cause they lived the Star Wars!"

"Did you just," Cas said squinting his eyes and tilting his head head with a smile, "Did you just quote How I met Your Mother at me?"

"Oh my god, the guy hasn't seen Star Wars but he gets the How I Met Your Mother reference" Dean says slapping his forehead and shaking his head in mock disappointment. 

"Well, I've always been a fan of humorous tv shows, not so much sci-fi..." Cas said trailing off. "I also kind of have a crush on NPH," he said with a blush. 

Dean tried to keep the elated look off his face. He had a feeling Cas batted for his team but he wasn't completely sure until now. He didn't know whether to feel happy or nervous about that. Yeah, he liked Cas now that he knew he wasn't as big of a douchebag as he originally thought, but did Cas like him?

"Ok yeah, we're gonna fix that" Dean said quickly, grabbing the dvd and turning the movie on. The words started displaying on the screen when Cas chimed in "shouldn't we wait for everybody else?"

"Hmmm..yeah, I guess," Dean said looking at his watch, they shoulda been here by now though. I mean...nobody's shown up yet? Weird, right?"

"I agree," Cas replied, getting up from the couch  "should we check on Charlie and Ash?"  
  
They both made their way upstairs but, to their confusion, both Charlie and Ash were nowhere to be found. 

"No ones even answering their phone though," Dean said, putting his phone away after trying to call and text everybody that should have been there for movie night. 

"That's strange" Castiel answered slowly. "Do you think, maybe it was on purpose?" He asked shyly.

"Dean's face flushed and he made his way back into his apartment. "I dunno, our friends are weird. Do you wanna..like, just start watching the movies anyway?" He looked like he was worried about the answer. He didn't need to worry, though. Cas made his way to the couch and patted the seat next to him, "Alright, show me what these movies are all about." 

Dean sat next to him excitedly "If you thought NPH was hot, wait till Han Solo steals your heart," he said with a big smile. 

Throughout A New Hope they sat next to each other, both stiff and awkward. Cas asking Dean questions and Dean passionately answering back. 

When Dean switched from A New Hope to The Empire Strikes Back he sat back down excitedly, and perhaps a little too close to Castiel. Their shoulders touching but neither of them moving away from each other. 

When he realized Lando betrayed them, Cas gasped and his fingertips skated over Deans. They pretended it didn't happen for a few minutes. But then Dean's fingers slowly made their way towards Cas's. Looking straight at the screen both of them idly rubbed their fingertips over each other's until Dean courageously stroked Cas's palm and little by little they inched towards each other until their fingers were laced together and Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. 

 _I love you,_ Leia said on the screen.

 _I_ _know,_ Han answered. 

Cas squeaked and squeezed Dean's arm. "I know right," he said smugly, turning his head to look right into Cas's azure eyes, pupils dilated and tongue darting out to wet his lips. Before he could talk himself out of it, he surged forward and pressed a light kiss to Cas's lips. He drew back and gazed back into Cas's eyes, looking for confirmation and he got it in the form of Cas capturing his lips in a bolder kiss, his tongue darting between Dean's lips and moaning softly, confirming that he wanted this as much as Dean did. 

Without knowing what happened for the rest of the movie, Cas still waited patiently for Dean to switch it to Return of the Jedi when it was over. Though he had no idea what happened in that movie either since they spent the entire time exploring each others mouths, and then exploring each others bodies, continuously having to push away reluctantly, trying to keep from getting overwhelmed, and letting things go too far too fast. 

"I uh..I really like you Cas" Dean said, at one point stopping for air.

"I like you too, Dean" Castiel answered breathlessly. 

"Do you want to maybe, I dunno... go out with me sometime. I mean, not with everybody else around?" Dean asked shyly. 

"Yeah," Cas laughed, "we can do that."

Can I, I mean I don't want to let you go like  _at all"_ Dean emphasized, "but can I do something really quick on my computer?" 

"Sure...." Cas answered with a confused smile. 

Dean grabbed his laptop and, showing Cas what he was doing, changed his router name for the first time in months. Cas laughed and nodded his head in approval. "Okay yeah, I like it. I can change mine from here, right?" 

Dean shrugged, "think so, wanna try?" he handed his laptop over to Cas and smiled when Cas fist pumped into the air. "Being so computer illiterate makes me feel like a hacker when I get simple things like this done," he said with a smile. 

"I know how you feel," Dean said with a laugh. "If it weren't for Ash and Charlie I'd be completely lost."

"In more ways than one, I believe," Cas said, casting his eyes to the side and smiling shyly. 

"I'll say," Dean said, grasping Cas in his arms and rolling them back down on the couch. Dean silently thanked their meddling friends as he cuddled with Cas on the couch until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

 


End file.
